Injury Seduction
by Lovely Spell
Summary: Under Construction.  Please don't read or more than likely the chapters won't make sense because editing will not be done in order, and the plot will slightly change.
1. Injury seduction: phase one 1:3

Hi guys. This is a fun little three chappy story I'm writing on the side to Knightly Treats, so I hope you have fun with it.

sorry 4 mistakes!

If this sucks I blame **Inuyasha Uzumaki**

_Yo! this InuUzu right here! he isn't kidding on the blaming thing, so please review and say his story kicks ass, cuz if not, bad things will happen to this InuUzu girl D So! Review! Or else I will haunt you after he's done with me thank you! _

I didn't want to post it but she said I should... XD

kk then here are the warnings: shonen ai

i don't own naruto series/manga... believe me I've tried...

enough of me and Enjoy!

ppl review review review... not like this reminder will make you review but it may just jolt some sort of heart inside or some crud.

* * *

**Injury Seduction 1/3**

"The way he danced, my god! His hips rocked back and forth. The movement wasn't fluid like the others." Neji spoke in a soft voice as he reminised about the night before. "It wasn't sensual, but it was rough and passionate yet primitive. Segmented even."

"Segmented?"

"Yeah, like he slit up the fluid movements into different sections. "

"Sounds hot." Sarcasm bled through his words.

"Its was." Answered Neji cluelessly. "All I did was sit by the bar. I watched him move all night. His hands were always moving. If not down his chest and abs then fimrly grasping someone's--"

"Okay I get it. He dances well. If you like him so much why didn't you ask him to dance?"

"I meant to, but watching him made the time go by rather quickly. By the time I got the guts to go and ask him the party was over." Neji took a drink out of the teacup he'd been holding.

"Did he go there with anybody?" Sasuke started crumbling the trash from his tray and taking the last sips from his drink.

"I don't think so. He did leave with Iruka-sensei though." Neji still continued to stare out at the trees near the academy which were right across from the small cafe they were eating at.

"He left with him?" Sasuke lifted an eyebrow at the comment.

"Hey, they're teacher and student." Neji answere defensively. "Nothing more, I hope." He added.

"Well, this was a great way to spend lunchtime, but I've got to get back. I told Naruto I'd meet him in 1/2 for--"

"SPARING!" Naruto laughed loudly and winked a hello towards Neji. He had his hands grasping Sasuke firmly by the shoulders.

"Come on lets go!" He yelled out at his friend.

In a more relaxed tone and several decibles less he asked "Wanna come, Neji?"

Neji looked at Naruto and then at Sasuke. How could he have no words at this moment?

Sasuke noticed the red hue start to rise in his friend and quickly spoke up for him. "Yeah he'll come."

Naruto took off running before both of them.

"Its a good chance take it." Sasuke playfully punched Neji's arm before taking off behind Naruto.

"Chance?" Neji asked nobody. He hastly formed seals and was in the middle of the training field before the other two.

Neji quickly fixed his hair and tightened his headband.

"Hey, you got here fast." Naruto stood next to him out of breath.

"Yeah." Neji answered nervously.

Naruto waited for more, but after no words came he said "Okay then." and turned back to where Sasuke was just reaching the the field.

"Oi Sasuke! Warm up with Neji. I want to beat you last."

"I'm still better than you." He waited for Naruto to stick out his tongue as he usually did. Naruto then turned his back on Sasuke. Saskue shot two quick kunai at Naruto.

The blonde dragged his left foot in the loose dirt as he spun ouf ot the way of the throwing knives. He stopped them mid air by stabbing through the grips holes with two ove his own kunai. He tossed them up in the air and quickly added the two to his own before the dust was able to settle.

"Nice try." He chuckled.

"Okay Neji ready?" Sasuke moved into position.

Neji nodded and moved into the field.

Narut knew his friends' abilities well. He moved out of the way in an instant.

Hyugga vs. Uchiha: that would take a while. Naruto needed action to truly pay attention, and action is the only thing this match lacked. Neji and Sasuke's trategic approach to battle made them waste no moves nor chakra for useless jutsu. Almost 15 minutes of minimal action bored Naruto. He removed his shirt and began doing push ups to pass the time.

Neji caught a glimps of Naruto pushing and releasing the earth beneath him. Sasuke took notice of his distraction a fraction of a second too late. The pair of shuriken in his grip had left his hand already. The two that kaiten could have easily deflected and Neji could have easily dodged landed with a wet thud in Neji's thigh and hand.

"Ahh!" Neji dropped down on one knee groaning in pain. In battle he could take such wounds but not now that he hadn't been expecting it.

Naruto sprang up and sprinted to his side. Sasuke evaluated the damage and both decided to take him to the hospital. Naruto placed one arm under Neji's arm and around his back for support. Sasuke mirrored the stance.

The three made it to the hospital in no time.

"What happened?" Tsunade was watching the new nurses clean the wound. The young giggling girls were more than happy to help.

"We were sparing and I just didn't move fast enough." Neji offered the weak excuse excluding the reason he wasn't able to move.

"Right." Tsunade took one more look at his hand and then at his bloodied white pants. "Well, its too small for me to waste time and heal it up. Its unecessary really. I want you to go home and let it heal up. With stiches it shouldn't be more than a week to get you up and running." Tsunade signed a couple of forms and ordered the girls out of the room to collect Neji's medicines and required gauzes.

"So, I can go home, right?" Neji tried to sit up, but failed.

"Yes, who is at home?"

"I'm alone, but that's okay I can take care of myself." Neji once again tried to sit up. This time he was able to sit without groaning.

"Actually, no, you can't. You are to stay off that leg for 4 days at least. If you walk the bending at the thigh will rip the stitches right open." Tsunade looked around the room. "Which one of you did it?"

Sasuke looked up from the magazine he'd been reading. He raised his hand. "That would be me."

"Okay then as your punishment for not being more observant you have to take care of Neji. Four days Sasuke, treat him well."

Sasuke only nodded and returned to the medical journal. The nurses all rushed back into the room with a small bag full of supplies. Tsunade took the bag and rushed the trainees out once more.

"Here." She tossed the bag at Sasuke which he caught expertly.

Nobody moved Naruto was still looking out the window, Sasuke at his book and Neji at his injured hand.

"Well?" Tsunade started to raise her voice. Everyone looked up and at her. "Leave already! I have sick patients who really need this bed. She smiled as the boys rushed out with their injured friend in their arms.

"Take good care of him. I'm gonna charge you if you damage that Hyugga, Saskue." She called after the three.

--

Sasuke and Naruto were having fun carrying Neji between them. Since he couldn't move on his accord they spent their time swinging him like a kid in between them.

"Stop it." Neji warned once more, but this only caused them to swing harder.

"You all having fun?" A voice asked from the tree tops.

"A lot why, Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke turned to look at the older man.

"You, Sakura and me have a mission tomorrow." He pushed his book into his pouch.

"What about me?!" Naruto asked demanding to be brought along.

"You-- you--" He paused "What about you?"

"Why can't I go?"

"Tsunade-sama thought it would be best if you stayed."

"What is it about?" Naruto turned serious. The only times he wasn't allowed on team missions was when it involved Akatsuki.

"You know the answer to that. Anyways, Sasuke don't be late we leave at 5."

"What am I gonna do about, Neji? Tsunade-sama just told me to take care of him."

Kakashi smiled and said "Leave him with Naruto."

Neji was still trying to keep all of this straight. It went from a nice 'chance' to hang out with Naruto to him spending the week at his house. What a 'chance' indeed.

Kakashi dissapeared in a puff of smoke as was his trademark when he desired to take no part in the current conversation.

"Naruto would you mind?" Sasuke looked across at his friend.

"Of course not. I'm gonna need company anyways." Neji smiled at Naruto's grin.

Naruto swung Neji higher and made him squeal. Both Sasuke and Naruto stopped their laughter to look at the bright red Neji that was hanging on their arms.

"What?" Neji reddened even more as the boys broke out in laughter once more.

They arrived at Naruto's house in no time. He pushed open the door and without removing their shoes they layed Neji down on the couch.

"Well you all heard Kakashi, I have to go and pack." Sasuke looked at his watch. "Sorry about today Neji, but I know Naruto will take care of you." Naruto removed his shoes and was working on Neji's. Sasuke winked at Neji and started making out with his invisible partner. Naruto turned around just in time to see Sasuke molesting himself.

"Umm?"

Sasuke snapped out of it and said "Okay bye." He opened the door and took off instantly.

"So, Neji lets get you into bed."


	2. Injury seduction: phase one 2:3

well then enjoy review and let me know if I should continue...

ja

warning: eventually shonen ai [or attempts for it

I do not own naruto manga/series.

I'm tired.

review

* * *

**Injury Seduction 2/3**

Naruto placed his arm under Neji and with the other he lifted the older boy's weight.

"I'm sure all of those pain killers have made you sleepy."

"A little bit." Neji smiled as he felt the heat of Naruto's breath on his cheek. Naruto pushed the door to his bedroom open with his foot. After a little struggle he managed to set Neji gently on his western style bed.

"Okay I'm going to take a shower and make some dinner for us." Naruto lifted the sheets over Neji's legs. "If you need anything please call me. Don't try to get up yourself because you might open up the wound."

"I know I was there too." Neji smiled politely at Naruto.

"Right. I just don't want you to hurt yourself. I'll go to your house later to get you some clothes."

"Okay thanks." Neji followed Naruto with his eyes. Naruto walked over to his deep red stained drawers and pulled out a towel along with some sweatpants and a light white shirt with a violet swirl in the center of it. He laid out his clothes on the bed and walked behind a large beautifully decorated screen. Neji could see as Naruto removed his clothes and readied himself for his shower. A golden hand reached out from behind the screen and grabbed at his clothes and towel. Neji could see as Naruto wrapped himself in the small piece of cloth.

"Where did you get that screen?" Neji finally dared to ask when he noticed Naruto staring at him from behind the paper screen.

"It was a gift actually." Naruto walked out and took a seat next to Neji. "Iruka-sensei gave it to me. We were at the springs one day and they had one there. I only said I loved the shades of red and orange on the leaves. I was paying before we entered when I noticed it. By the time we were leaving I noticed it was gone. He kept it a secret until we got home. I just walked in to my room and it was set right here." Naruto smiled as he reminisced about the past.

"So, you two are really close." Neji looked at Naruto for any hints of love for his teacher.

"Very. He means more to me than most. Than anybody actually." Naruto stood up and started walking away. "Do you have someone who means a lot to you too, Neji?" He stood by the door frame and waited for an answer.

"I do." Neji kept a smile on his face and hid a secret in his eyes.

"Good." Naruto walked away half naked with his clothes in his hands.

The shower started running and Neji could now hear Naruto whistling a happy tune.

_Okay, what should I do._ He turned to look at the window. A bright sun still shone in the evening making it difficult to sleep. _A nap would be nice._ He lifted the thin sheet over his face and soon was fast asleep.

---

Neji woke with the feeling of somebody climbing into the bed with him. _Naruto?_ He didn't dare to move. Neji shut his eyes tightly and tried to breath normally. He felt a hand sneaking over his stomach and to his side. _That feels good. _Neji could feel this person's face getting closer to his own. He was so close and the only thing keeping them apart was the thin sheet. The sneaking hand moved south a bit too fast. Pain shot down his leg as this man's hands touched his injured thigh.

"Naruto!" Neji yelled out and threw the blanket off of his face.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry!" The man jumped out of the bed and stood nervously next to the bed. "I thought you were Naruto!" Iruka explained.

To make matters worse soon another yelling voice was added to the mix.

"Ruka! What are you doing to Neji!?" Naruto walked into the room with only a small towel around his waist. His blonde hair drooped over his forehead still heavy from his shower. Small shiny beads of hydration shone on his chest and abs. Neji's mouth hung open as he watched the small little rounded water particles leave a trail down to the edge of that low hung towel as they rolled down.

Naruto didn't notice he had an audience.

"Oh there you are." Iruka looked over to Naruto who still looked worried. Naruto noticed the older man's presence and a smile instantly produced itself on his face. "Iruka!" Naruto hugged the man momentarily.

"Sorry, I didn't know you had company over." Iruka looked at Neji.

"Neji got hurt today during sparing so I brought him over here to stay. I'm gonna be taking care of him for a while. It just sorta happened."

"'sorta happened?'" Teased Iruka.

"Yeah." Naruto said forcefully. "So what happened? Neji are you okay?"

"I'm good."

"I hurt him accidentally. I'm really very sorry Neji."

Neji nodded at the apology.

"Come we can talk over here." Naruto said in a low voice and started rushing Iruka out of the room. "I'll start on dinner Neji." Naruto partially closed the door.

Now Neji had to strain his ears to make out what words they were saying.

"Sorry about hurting Neji. I thought it was you in the bed."

Naruto laughed at the look his teacher was giving him. "I was in the shower."

"Hmm, maybe I should have checked the shower first. Well, I just needed to see you about you know, what happened last time."

_Last time. What happened last time? Naruto and Iruka? No. I doubt it._

"How could I forget?"

"Shh! Don't say anything please. I could get into a lot of trouble for--"

Neji couldn't make out anymore.

_For what? What did you do?! Stupid door._ Neji sat up slowly and painfully in hopes to hear more. He moved around until he could see out of the door. Naruto was standing near the door and it looks like he was about to let Iruka out.

"Take care." He heard Iruka call before opening the door.

"Hold up! Come here." Naruto opened his arms.

Neji could make out Naruto's golden skin which was much different from the strong tanned hands which were now holding him. Neji couldn't look as another man held what should be his. He turned away only for a second. His vision was redirected at Naruto when he heard Iruka irrupt in laughter.

"Hey not funny!" Naruto's towel was now on the floor. Neji couldn't help but laugh too. Naruto bent over and picked up his towel. Laughing himself he pointed at Neji and Iruka while he said "Both of you its not funny." All three were engulfed in laughter.

"Okay." He emphasized. "Bye Iruka." Iruka was almost shoved out the door by Naruto who held the towel only draped over his crotch. "Go! Go, see you later."

"Bye!" Iruka said between laughter.

After the door closed Naruto started making his way to the room where Neji was still trying to stifle his laughter.

"You know Naruto you should wear some clothes."

"I know." Naruto looked over at Neji. "I heard you yell and thought maybe you fell."

"Oh no just a little grab from your Iruka."

"Sorry about that." Naruto looked like he really meant it.

"Its okay."

Naruto went behind the screen and put on a small pair of boxers.

"Better?"

Neji nodded and smiled.

"Okay how about I change that gauze before I forget?" Naruto walked over to the side of the bed. He closed the curtain which was no longer covering the sun, but rather to keep prying eyes off of Neji who was to be naked soon.

"I can do it myself jus get me the stuff."

"Nonsense." Naruto pulled the blanket off of Neji's hip and thigh. "Well you have to take these off." Naruto's hands moved to Neji's pants. He started undoing the pants at the waist. "Off they go." Naruto began tugging at the pants.

"No, I can do it myself." _You don't want to see what's under there._

"Fine. I'll get the stuff." Naruto turned around and began searching for the small bag Sasuke should have left.

While Naruto searched his living room Neji struggled with his pants. He removed his pants and turned on his side leaving only one thigh and his posterior exposed.

"Neji,"

"Naruto-" Neji cut him off. "this is kind of embarrassing."

"You've already seen me naked. So it doesn't matter." Offered Naruto.

"That's different it was just your butt."

"I promise I won't tell anybody about your little Hyuga."

Neji reluctantly removed the blanket that stood between him and Naruto's hands.

"Wow Neji." Naruto tried to hide his smile.

"What?" Neji looked back at Naruto.

"That's one white ass you got on yourself." Naruto burst out with laughter.

"Well sorry mine doesn't get as much sun as your tanned beauty." Naruto laughed again.

"Tons of girls would give their right hand to see what you saw!" He defended.

_Yeah I would have too._ Thought Neji.

"I could say the same thing." Neji hid himself once more. "Naruto where is the gauze?"

"I think Sasuke may have taken it with him. I'll be gone only for a little while. I'll go ahead and stop by your house and get you clothes too."

"Alright. Mind if I go?" Neji started pulling his pants back up and tried to sit.

"Okay." Naruto slipped into his sweat pants which he'd brought back from the bathroom. He put on his shirt before bending down in front of Neji as if expecting him to jump on.

"What? I'm not going on you." Neji placed his feet on the cool wooden floor.

"Its either on me or you don't go at all." Naruto spoke as if talking with a child.

Neji felt like being a stubborn kid again and wanted to pout. He did and climbed on Naruto's back.

"Fine, but I won't like it."


	3. Injury seduction: phase one 3:3

Hi all. I must say sorry for the late update! My schedule at work has been changed so updates will change from mon/tues to wed/thur/fri so yes... here's the update! a bit short and yes Phase one is officially over.. Phase two will begin shortly XDD... which only means it will get better... lol well thanks for reading and review please cuz I love waking up to some mail .

ja

enjoy!

warning: shonen ai

I do NOT own Naruto series/manga...but if I did... Neji would sm3x Naruto and Gakuto would have a role.

* * *

**Injury Seduction 3/3**

Neji sat and felt comfortable on Naruto's back. "Naruto, its getting late. I'm hungry. Do you think we could have some dinner?" 

"Sure. We'll pick something up on the way back from Sasuke's." Naruto held tight to Neji's legs which were around his waist.

"Okay. I think I can walk Naruto." Neji shifted uncomfortably higher up onto Naruto's back.

"No. You can't walk. You're going to ruin the stitches. Unless you like scarring." Naruto started to bend down and release Neji.

"You're warm. I don't want to walk." Neji looked away and pouted. Naruto wasn't supposed to agree.

Naruto laughed at the childish version of Neji. It must have been all the pain medication he was on.

"I knew you didn't want to." Finally they were at the door of Sasuke's house.

KNOCK

The door swung open instantly and Sasuke's head popped out

"Yes?" He whispered.

"Can we come in?" Naruto was curious. Obviously Sasuke was hiding something.

"No. What do you need?" Sasuke looked behind Naruto. Neji had fallen asleep.

"I need Neji's gauze and medicine. You took it with you when you left." Naruto tried peeking into the home. All the lights were off which made it hard to see into the rooms.

"Okay I'll go get that. Why did you bring him? He's so hopped up on medication." Sasuke poked Neji with his finger. "What kind of horse tranquilizer did Tsunade-sama give him?"

He shut the door and locks were heard. Naruto peeked in through the living room window once the light went on. Sasuke was in there in stretch pants and a yoga mat laid on the floor. He searched through the living space and reached for a small paper bag. Naruto quickly returned to the door when he saw the lights go off.

"Here." Sasuke handed him the bag. "What are you laughing at?"

Naruto's smirk and stifled chuckles turned into full roars and waves of laughter and tears.

"No reason." Naruto turned to walk away. He couldn't help it. He was Naruto. This was his best friend. In stretchy pants.

"What?" Sasuke demanded still from behind the safety of his door.

"Nothing 007." Naruto started walking towards the Hyuga mansion.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with--"

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Naruto was still laughing.

---

"Neji, give me your keys." Naruto looked back at the sleeping boy. "I need the keys." Naruto rattled the door handle once more. Securely locked just like before. Naruto noticed Neji wouldn't wake up anytime soon. He jumped up onto the roof with Neji on his back. He jumped into the center garden and began looking for Neji's room.

"Here we go." He entered the only room with the light still on. "Hey Neji, wake up." Naruto laid Neji's limp body down on the bed. "Or don't. Its up to you." Naruto muttered to himself. Naruto reached for a backpack that was in Neji's closet. He started packing a couple of shirts and shorts. He noticed a dresser and assumed the rest of his clothes would be in there. He reached for some boxers and socks. He closed the backpack up and rested it against the door.

"Neji." He said a bit more annoyed at the sleeping boy. "I'm gonna get some food, since it would be hard to carry it home along with you on my back." Naruto waved his hand over the sleeping boy's face. "I'll assumed that's a 'okay go ahead'."

----

Neji's eyes shot open at the sound of plates clattering and breaking glass.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Neji called out sleepily.

"I'm fine! Just dropped a cup." He peeked in his head a bit out of breath. "When did you wake up?"

"Just now." Neji sat up and rested his back on the large pillows.

"Oh okay. I brought food." Naruto's head disappeared behind the wall and the clattering resumed.

"Naruto, make love to me." Neji groaned as he sunk his head into the pillows.

"What?" Naruto's head popped back into the room.

Neji's eyes went wide. "I said umm..." He stalled. "Naruto, make food for me?" Neji chuckled nervously.

"Boy something must be wrong with my hearing. I though you said something else." Just as fast as he'd entered the room he was gone.

_Dammit I thought he was in the kitchen._

"Sir Neji, your dinner is served." Naruto bowed and flashed a quick smile at Neji. "Shall I, your lowly servant carry you to the dinner or should I spoon feed you in bed?" Naruto looked up at Neji. He managed to suppress his urge to giggle as he spoke in a French accent.

"Carry me to the table." Neji faked an order.

"Okay master." Naruto stood next to the bed and allowed Neji to wrap his arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto slipped his hands under Neji's knees and carried him bridal style to the kitchen. The two continued to enjoy each other's company for the rest of the night.

----

Naruto pushed the door open with his hip. He slipped off his shoes and still managed to keep Neji balanced on his back. "Okay now its time for bed. You really should be resting." Neji nodded and started to stand, but before his feet could touch the ground Naruto had him up on his back again.

"Naruto I can walk on my own now."

"You aren't supposed to be walking at all." Naruto's tone was serious and concerned.

"Thanks. Really Naruto."

"No problem. You're very light." Naruto looked back at Neji who had a smile on his face.

The trip back to Naruto's room was fine until Naruto tripped on a floor board. He landed face first onto the bed with Neji still riding on his back. "Sorry. Are you okay Neji?" Naruto didn't dare move in fear of hurting his friend. Neji rolled onto his back and was lying next to Naruto.

"I'm fine. It didn't hurt." Neji was laying on his back fully vulnerable in his pained state.

"You know Neji, if I wasn't such a nice guy, I would take advantage of your current handicap." Naruto was now directly on top of Neji and looking down at him. His face was dangerously close. Neji was about to close the space between their lips when Naruto added. "That and if I were gay." Naruto raised himself up slowly and added. "Which I'm not." Neji closed his parted lips and bit them inwardly before replying. "Right."

* * *

Okay now just a little thing... that "Nothing 007." comment is actually a reference to Friends [the tv show I dunno if anybody watches that... but there's an episode where "chandler" is wearing a tux that was worn by the actor who does the 007 movies and his fiance "monica" is like "Its too small. You can see double 0 and 7." ... so yeah that's where that's from... 


	4. Injury seduction: phase two 1:4

So I wasn't supposed to work today. I was going to write the next chappy but it turns out I have training. I wake up at 4 am to go to work and I get there at 5:30am and they tell me its been cancelled which totally put me in a horrid mood. I just got home its 5 pm and I wanted to write a bit. I'm having a bit of a block with this one. I'm not too sure why. I wrote a small piece. This is how the story is gonna work from now on.

Phase one: this was to introduce setting, situation and all of that. Pretty straight foward

Phase two: will have each part split into two. The first will be short [like this one which will pretty much give off what the next chapter will be about... Kinda like giving Neji's thinking process... and that's how Phase two will work. I'll let ya'll know more about Phase three later on.

For now forgive me for the short update but I feel like bleep so yeah. Thanks for all the reviews/favs/alerts I truelly do appreciate it. You all know how much I care for the ppl who read my stories. Thanks again.

as always **Please Review **and check out Our Kingdom In Heaven [complete

**warning:**a bit of mature language...or so.

I do not own Naruto manga/series if I did... NarutoxNeji would be together... naked...in every episode... ; oh yes.

_

* * *

_

_Not gay. Yeah we'll see about that._

Neji moved his body back onto the bed with his arms. "What makes you think I am?"

Naruto turned around and looked Neji up and down. "I didn't say you were. I was just messing." Naruto walked out and before he shut the door he whispered into the crack "Have a good night."

"You too." Neji lifted the covers over his legs and closed his eyes.

_He didn't change the gauze. I guess I'll do it myself._

Neji crawled on his stomach towards the other end of the bed. He reached until he had the bag within his fingers' grasp. His injured hand worked with his other and slowly he undressed. He was shirtless on this hot night and taking his pants off wasn't as much of a struggle as he thought it would turn out to be.

Small groans and noises escaped his mouth from time to time but eventually he was naked and on his back. He began removing his gauze and cleaning it.

_Now what would it take to get Naruto to realize he really is gay. Because he is. He has to be. Straight men don't dance that well. He may have to start off like I did: Admiring the male physique. Now how do I get Naruto to admire the male body? _

Neji was wiping at his wound and stitches as he said this. So much thinking about Naruto made him hard. He looked down at his hardened state and it hit him.

_I'll just have to make him look at me._


	5. Injury seduction: phase two 2:4

I'm back... don't kill me. I updated. I apologize if its short. I hope you enjoy it. Please review... and woo-hoo I feel slightly refreshed... 

first of all... i bleepin' hate fanfiction's document deal... it will never let me type w/out freaking out... I have to copy and paste my a/n... ahh furious ...anywhoo

i don't own if i did this would be part of the series

warning: shonen ai-ish... and a lot of penis talk... blush lol sorta.

oh yeah and I'm back so please review and cheer me on... well at least review lol .

ja ne

LS til the next update, ne?!

p.s. here is your answer Yukiko Mican-chan ... sorry for not replying but I though updating in your name would be enough . hope to see you review again!

* * *

Neji grunted as he stood and positioned himself on the ground. The cold wooden floor made him gasp as his naked bottom touched it. He slipped his pants down around his knees and made sure to fan his hair out on display. He dropped the cleaning solution so it wet his pants and pressed a bit on his wound. He pressed just enough to make it bleed. _Perfect._

He took a deep breath and yelled out in pain.

"Ahh!" He grunted and managed to gather tears at the corners of his eyes. His hand was delicately placed over his mouth with his thin fingers slightly bent as he winced. He held the pose until he heard thundering footsteps approach the door.

"Neji!" Naruto kneeled next to Neji and placed his warm hand on Neji's cheek. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Neji pretended to look away in an attempt to hold back tears.

"Its ok to cry. That must have been quite a fall." Naruto looked up at the bed and back to Neji's face. Then Naruto looked down at the wound, he couldn't help but follow his own curiosity down a thin path of coarse black hair. "You are bleeding." He pretended to notice it when he saw Neji's hand attempting to cover himself by tugging at his pants.

"I'm ok. I was trying to change my gauze, but I'm fine. Really. Thank you." Neji blushed now that the medicine had worn off a bit and he realized where he was and exactly what he was doing.

"Don't move." Naruto slipped his hand under Neji's knees. Neji instinctively wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and allowed himself to be lifted.

"I guess today is a bad night for me. I keep falling." Neji smiled as he was placed on the bed.

"I'm sorry this is all my fault. I completely forgot to change it." Naruto looked genuinely sorry.

"Its really okay. I'm not that hurt." Naruto had already begun cleaning up the wound and replacing the gauze.

"You don't wear underwear?" Naruto's eyes shot open and he turned his back on Neji. Naruto began to clean up the trash on the floor and put away the supplies. "Not that I was looking. I mean-- I just noticed-- well it was quite obvious that--"

"I don't. Do you?" Neji smirk inwardly. It had worked. Mission complete. Pushing it more tonight would get him nowhere. At least not yet. Tomorrow would be another day.

"Yeah I do." Naruto pulled the edge of his pajamas down. It was tugged down just enough to show off the elastic band of his green boxers. "I know its embarrasing, but I noticed you wet your pants. I'll help you change them." Naruto reached into the backpack with Neji's extra clothes. He brought out some boxers.

_No wonder they had appeared new._

Naruto got closer to Neji. The blood was surely rushing to his head. He anticipated to pass out soon. Neji noticed the new look in Naruto's eyes. He was trying to be cool and relaxed like before but was failing. Neji pulled his pants to his knees in one quick move causing him to release the cause of a buldge in his pants. Naruto covered half of his face and looked away while blood trickled down his nose. Neji was teasing him.

_Maybe I shouldn't have started this._

Naruto pulled the pants off and started slipping on the tight boxer briefs on his friend. He got to Neji's thighs and stopped. "Neji how do I-- umm-- tuck, like do I--" Naruto babbled and stared at Neji's penis intently.

"You can. I would do it, but I think I sprained my other hand when I fell. I don't mind. _I mean after all its not like you're gay_." Neji smirked this time while looking Naruto straight in the eye.

"True." Naruto whispered in return. Naruto lifted Neji's hips and slipped the boxers over the white ass he had made fun of earlier. With his right hand Naruto rubbed Neji from the base to the tip to tuck Neji's erection under the briefs. Naruto released the underwear so they would smack loudly on Neji's soft skin. "Goodnight." Naruto smiled, turned and walked out without another word.

Neji chuckled at the bright blush on Naruto's face, which was visible even when the only light source was the bright almost full moon.

Neji popped another pain killer and smiled at his small success.


	6. Injury seduction: phase two 3:4

Mina! I was trying to update but was being gay and all that junk as it usually poops out on me...but i updated yay... now don't kill me cause its short...but more than likely very worth it :) have fun and as I usually ask of you **please review**shonen ai  
I still don't own Naruto series nor manga...but when i do... neji will wear a lot less...

* * *

Naruto laid in bed thinking about what had just happened only the night before. He could see himself turning all shades of red before almost storming out of the room where Neji had been. 

_What am I thinking? It's just Neji. Wasn't I supposed to be the tease? Stupid Sasuke probably lied to me when he said Neji was gay. Well we'll see how I turn him . I'll make sure to get him back for this. _

Naruto's thoughts ran through his head. It was late and the door was slightly open just as he had left it. Naruto stood and walked outside for a moment. The night starts were dancing in the sky as if taunting the darkness around them.

"I have an idea!" He spoke out loud to nobody in particular. "Since, Neji isn't attracted to me all I have to do is make sure he is. So simple really, I mean how hard could it be to seduce a straight male, right?" Naruto looked around from the roof top where he stood.

He jumped down onto the soft ground and made his way into his home. The couch looked good tonight. He sat on the edge and thought up some strategies. Moaning was coming from his room. It was Neji. Naruto instantly stood and was about to dash like a madman towards the door, but he quickly distinguished the moans of pleasure from moans of pain which he had originally expected. Naruto sat back down and crossed his left leg over the right which made his body turn its back on the noisy door.

"Harder!"

Instantly Naruto turned back at the sound.

_Maybe I could just peek. Yeah, just a little peek._

Naruto stealthily fetched a glass from the kitchen and inched towards the door. He placed the sound amplifier on the door and his ear to the end of the glass. In a more echoed sound he heard Neji's voice again.

"Na—" Then it would stop.

"Na—" Please_ who are you thinking of? Say it. Just say my name, and I won't have to torture you like I plan to._

"Oh, yes! I won!" Neji's laughter echoed in the room. Naruto stood up bewildered and knocked lightly on the door. After no answer came he pushed it open slightly. Neji was under the covers with his hands behind his head and his legs crossed. He smiled knowingly at Naruto who still had the glass in his hand.

"Hi, did you enjoy the show?"

"Dammit." Naruto turned away and closed the door. After all tonight it was him who was tricked.

_Oh, I'll get him back for sure. Next time I'll make sure he turns a new kind of red. _


	7. Injury seduction: phase two 4:4

Naruto paced the hall and inwardly mocked himself. _New kind of red. New kind of red. New kind of red is what he's making me turn to._

Naruto had a brilliant idea. He would take a shower and forget his clothes in the room where Neji was. After all he couldn't blame him if his straight body was naked in the same room with his straight friend. Unlike Neji though he wasn't about to let him touch him. It would be pure visual torture. Naruto ran to his couch and dreamt up more details to his evil scheme.

---

Neji was sitting staring out of the window as he had been the last couple of days. He only had two more nights with Naruto. He should be more tempting and a bit more seductive. How sexy could he be with that dirty gauze on him all the time. Neji slipped another pain pill into his mouth and crunched the bitter pill until it dissolved.

_I'm the tease now Naruto. I will get you to notice me more._

But how? Neji practiced the most uke-like stares in the mirror accross from him. He removed his clothes and laid under the blanket. This first move would be good. It was a hot night and the window was closed. No one could blame him. Neji's heavily medicate smirk showed up once more. All he would have to do now would be to yell out in fake pain. Naruto was bound to come rushing in.

---

Okay it was time for action. Naruto removed his clothes and walked into the shower. He washed and washed until he heard a pained yell. Was it a trick? Was it a real injury this time? He wasn't taking a chance either way. He made sure not to dry himself off and he opened the door in his full glory. Naruto's golden skin was shimmering under the small rounded drops of water that dripped off of his hair and rolled down his hardened body. He was fully naked and facing Neji straight on. Neji's look of woe and pain suddenly left his face and instead a look of lust and desire took its place. Neji didn't even bother to pretend his pain was there any more. He slowly stuttered. "W-why are you n-naked?" Neji furrowed his brow and bit his bottom lip, and Naruto noticed.

He pretended it was nothing. He rushed to Neji's side. "Are you okay? I heard you yell. I thought perhaps I had been too careless with you. I love you too much, Neji. I worried. What if you got hurt, f_riend."_ He added with emphasis.

Neji's eye twitched. "Friend" that's all. Friend my white ass. A look of revenge gleamed in Neji's eyes. Naruto was in the game too. Both tortureing the other slowly until one would break. It wasn't going to be Neji. Their heated stares met. For an instant they both realized how much they wanted to be together, but also how stubborn they both could be.

---

So, who would break?

_Not me. _

Neither blinked. A staring contest had begun. A seduction war had been declared.


	8. Injury seduction: phase three 1:2

Hey guys, I know they're super short chapters ,but its what I can do. I'll probably end this soon, cause i can only take so much smexy torture. Read the end a/n thanks. and please review!

* * *

"You take such good care of me, Naruto. If I didn't know better I'd say, well, I'd say you liked me." Neji kept his eyes half lidded and his voice soft and light. 

"Its because I like you that I worry and care for you. It really is." Naruto placed his hand on Neji's cheek and stared back with just as much seduction power.

_This is going nowhere._ Neji thought. _Time for action._

"Naruto, its so hot tonight. Could you help me take a shower?" Neji slowly let the thin sheet fall from the bed until he too was completely exposed. Neji managed to keep soft.

_Red giant dog. Red giant dog. Red giant angry dog._

Naruto was going to give in. Neji's body was beading as well, but with sweat. The kind Naruto wanted to fly off of Neji's abs everytime he would thrust himself in deep.

_Bad Naruto. _Naruto felt sudden heat rush down his body. _Tsunade naked. Tsunade naked without her young jutsu. Tsunade naked without her young jutsu. _That got rid of the problem.

"Sure. I'd love to help you take a shower." Naruto slipped his hand under Neji's back and let his left hand accidentally brush past Neji's plump rear end. His fingers had been so close. Neji couldn't hide the small gasp that had escaped his lips.

**Naruto 01 Neji 00**

---

The shower was still running. The coolness of the bathroom wouldn't last.

"Can you stand without moving?" Naruto asked.

"I can try." Naruto placed Neji standing in the shower. The water that was falling hit Neji's body and the cold made his small mouth open up and a gasp escaped through his lips although this time it was deliberate. "Its so cold."

_I can warm you. Dammit._ "Yeah I'm sorry." Naruto stepped next to Neji. "So I'll leave you here and you call if you need me."

"I need you-" Neji paused and looked over at Naruto's red lips. Neji licked his own and pouted as he waited for Naruto's reaction to his needy trembling voice.

"A-ah I need you too." _He broke first! Let the record show that he wanted me!_ Naruto's mind was already sending hormones and blood to the proper areas.

"-to stay with me I don't know if I'll fall." Neji ended his sentence and smirked. "Why do you need _me_ Naruto?"

**Naruto 01 Neji 01**

"Umm, just so that, we can, I need." Naruto looked around without an answer.

"Right." Neji took a seat in the tub now that it was full. "Well, come in and join me. I can't use my hands after all."

"Your hands. I know. Okay." Naruto took a seat opposite Neji and waited for the bubbles to hide him again.

"Can you wash me?" Neji spread his legs as was evident by his knees which grew further and further apart with each word.

"I can."

"Oh and I know you're straight and I'm straight, so I wanted to know if you could help me out with a little problem I'm having." Neji was going in for the win.

"What's that?" Naruto knew it was coming. Neji would say something that would make him harden his -heart- and say no.

"Its been a while since I've been able to-" His shy eyes looked up at Naruto's blue orbs. Neji blushed and looked away as if embarassed. "I need relief." He added simply before raising his hips enough to show Naruto a swelling tip from under the water.

"S-straight gg-uys do that to e-each other-er?" Naruto stared at Neji.

"All the time." Neji smiled his 'honest' smile.

"Since we both are, I mean, straight then I'm sure I could help you," _No Naruto you're falling for his tricks. I want to touch though. Ah, double blade_. "but to be honest, I've been so worried about you lately that I haven't been able to- umm either." Naruto leaned back on the tub. "Do you think you could help me? I know you can't use your hands, but something else would do just fine." Naruto lifted his hips once to show his tanned throbbing memeber.

"Sure. Straight men should help each other out." Neji was smirking inwardly.

_This is close enough to victory._

* * *

I have another **nejixnaru naruxneji** going on right now Its called "**Chibi Jutsu**" I encourage you to check it out and **review**. I won't be updating anything until I feel I have the time to end this properly that and when I like the reviews i get on Chibi Jutsu. :P Well thanks for reading! 


	9. Injury Seduction: phase three 2:2

As promised. A 1000+ story. Well, last chappy. I hope you all like it. There will be a bonus chapter with goodies, but I'll proly link it if it comes out too umm... good. lol well we'll see. I'm off to do Chibi Jutsu 4 now so read/enjoy and review! .

* * *

Neji placed his hands on the sides of the tub and leaned his head back while Naruto watched him. Slowly he dipped his head under the water. Seconds later Neji's head slid back up now with his hair dark black, slick and sticking to his face. Naruto moved his hand slowly across the tub and moved the strands that covered Neji's lilac eyes. 

"So, I'm ready when you are." Neji's knees were touching the sides of the small tub.

Naruto only took a deep breath as he reached across and reached blindly under the suds covered water. His hand came to a flat stomach that was slightly rippled with muscle. Naruto made a small trail with his finger. He let his hand feel every dip and curve until he suddenly dipped into Neji's small belly button. Neji instantly opened his eyes and gasped involuntarily.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to stick it in you." Naruto tried to smile apologetically.

"You can stick it in me, if you want." Neji leaned his head back again so that Naruto couldn't see the look of sheer joy on his face. "I mean its only your finger, _friend_."

Naruto ground his teeth in anger. "Right only my finger." With that said Naruto grabbed at Neji's quick beating muscle and clenched it in between his fingers. Slowly he moved his hand up and down. Neji let a moan escape his mouth. It was a short deep groan that got Naruto's full attention. Naruto kept moving. His fingers occasionally rubbed at the tip encouraging Neji to say his name.

"Who are you thinking of?" Naruto almost slapped himself on his face when that came out of his mouth.

Neji lowered his head to have his eyes level with Naruto's. "What's the fun in telling you?" Naruto kept pumping while having a mental stare down with Neji.

"Is it somebody I know?"

"Yes." Neji bucked once into Naruto's hand when he noticed the movement had slowed down.

"I'll continue if you tell me." Naruto loosened his grip.

"How about you continue if I do this?" Neji pushed Naruto back and straddled his knees. He let his hand search under the water for Naruto. His fingers brushed up lightly against a very sensitive spot which sent sparks of white to Naruto's brain. Neji's fingers were wrinkled from being under water. The tactile sensation was different. Soon he was slowly moving Naruto.

"Okay." Naruto stroked Neji while Neji touched him.

"Naruto." Neji shuddered out his name when Naruto hit the base of his pubic bone in one hard thrust. He pulled hard to hear his name again. "Naruto!" Even if they were shouts of pain Naruto would hear his name exit those lips. That last 'Naruto' was more than enough inspiration for him. The painful throbbing would soon cease and beautiful release would come. Naruto pulled hard one last time to hear his name before it happened.

"Dammit." Neji looked at him with angry eyes and stood up. He climbed out of the tub and grabbed a towel. The wet footsteps could be heard as he walked into Naruto's room and slammed the door.

Naruto now sat alone in a tub of cold water with suds sloshing around from the sudden movement. He stood up and looked down. His problem was still there.

_What did I do? Poor Neji._ Naruto wrapped a towel around himself and knocked at the room's door.

"Neji, can I come in?" No answer. Not even a shuffle. "Please. I'm sorry." Naruto waited for an answer once more. He couldn't even hear movement from behind the door. Naruto gave up and left to change into clean clothes. He slipped into comfortable pajama pants that fit loosely around his midsection and left his belly button exposed. Naruto quickly looked for his favorite shirt. It was white with a small lilac swirl in the center. "I'm so stupid."

"Yeah you are." Neji was standing behind Naruto with his backpack in his hand.

"Where are you going?" Naruto wrinkled his brow at the sight.

"I'm going home." Neji lifted the bag and threw it over his shoulder. Neji started walking away. "Thanks for everything."

"Wait!" Naruto reached out and stopped Neji by placing his hand on Neji's broad shoulder. "You shouldn't be walking."

"I'm fine." Neji rolled his shoulder back and let Naruto's hand drop from him. "I'll see you."

_Why is he so angry all of a sudden?_

"But Tsunade-sama said -"

"I'm fine. That's what she said. I just got back from the hospital. She sealed up the rest with a bit of healing chakra and I'm fine."

"When did you go to the hospital?" Naruto stood in front of Neji.

"When I left to the room I climbed out your window. It didn't take long." Neji side stepped Naruto and was at the door before Naruto could move.

"Hey why are you leaving? I though we were having fun." Naruto said a bit more seriously.

"Maybe you were having fun." Neji reached for the door handle. "Personally I don't like being jerked around."

Naruto smiled. "You didn't seem to mind at first."

"Grow up." Neji opened the door and finally stepped out leaving Naruto with only the echo of wood against wood.

_What the hell is going on?!_

Naruto headed to his room. He noticed Neji left his pills and medicine bag. "Well, great now I have to return it. I hope he doesn't kill me." Naruto opened up the bag and looked inside. A small label stuck to the bottle of pills.

They were very strong narcotic pain killers. In the very least that would explain the way Neji had been messing with him.

Naruto closed the door behind him and started making his way to the empty Hyuga mansion.

"Hey Neji you forgot this." Naruto yelled into the closed door. No answer. Naruto jumped onto the roof top and made his way around the windows until he found Neji's room again. He took a peek and started calling for Neji before stopping in his tracks.

"Nej-" Naruto watched Neji as he laid with his eyes shut in ecstasy. He was panting and sweat was accumulating on his brow. Neji's hand moved quick. His moaning grew with each second. Naruto could only watch with excitement. Just when he thought his problem had gone away he felt a surge rise from his mid back to his shoulders when his unsuspecting member rubbed the edge of the door. A loud gasp escaped him.

Neji instantly stopped and sat up. "Naruto, I felt your chakra spike. Come in." Neji was bright red. He'd been caught, but more than anything he was angry at Naruto for watching.

"Sorry. You forgot this." Naruto sheepishly smiled and held out the medicine bag for Neji to take.

"You could knock." Neji took it from his hands and placed it on the night stand.

"I did. You didn't answer so." Naruto fell silent.

"So? So, you came in to watch me." Neji held tightly to the blanket on his lap. He was naked except for the shirt he wore.

"No. Well, I saw, but-" _sigh_ "Neji please all cards on the table." Naruto took a seat on the bed.

"What does that mean?"

"It means I'll be honest. No more games." Naruto faced Neji. "I really like you. I mean I invited you to spar with us because I like you. I was happy you were staying with me. I was even happier when we started playing that little torture game. I was so excited until the end. I thought that maybe that would be the last time I'd get to be near you like that so, I wanted to hear you say my name." Naruto blushed and lowered his head.

"Dummy." Neji smiled. "I like you too." He reached out and touched Naruto's hand.

Naruto lifted his gaze and raised his hand as if to kiss it. He grinned. "It smells good."

Neji instantly pulled his hand away from the boy's nose. "Pervert!" Neji looked over at Naruto's laughing face and joined in the warm laughter.

* * *

Teh End..not really there's one more coming. hehehehe :) 


End file.
